Zenon 4Second Chances
by William Raymer
Summary: Five years after ZENON Z3, the death of Sage may provide a second chance for Zenon and her first love!
1. Chapter 1

_Zenon IV: Second Chances_

by William Raymer

Based on characters created in the book _Zenon: Girl of the 21__st__ Century_

Written by Marilyn Sadler

and the _Zenon_ Trilogy ofDisney Channel Original Movies

Written by Stu Krieger

_It has been five years since the Teen Supreme competition during which Zenon Kar helped save a planned lunar colony from a threat from Selena, the Moon Goddess. In that five year span, Zenon and Sage Borealis, whom she fell in love with during the Selena Incident, became engaged to be married. _

_But, from out of the blue, Zenon is stunned by the news that Sage was killed in a shuttle accident. As Zenon is in mourning, an old acquaintance may have a second chance to correct a past mistake._

Greg Andrews saw the footage of Zenon crying as she attempted to answer questions from reporters about the death of Sage. Greg turned to Andrew Russert, with whom Greg helped Zenon save her family from Wyndham and Lutz' attempt to destroy the _Liberty_ space station.

"Andrew, I gotta go talk to her," Greg said. "Maybe, just maybe, this might be my chance to finally correct the mistake I made when I broke it off with her." A year after they fell in love during her stay on Earth, Greg broke up with Zenon, stating that a long-long-distance relationship was impossible to maintain.

Andrew checked his zap-pad. "The next passenger shuttle to _Liberty_ takes off in six hours," he said. "I've already sent the boarding pass to your zap-pad."

Greg smiled when he saw the readout on his zap-pad. "Thanks, Andrew," Greg said. "You're a lifesaver." As Greg left to pack for the trip to the station, he prayed that he could finally tell Zenon how he really felt about her.

Meanwhile, aboard _Liberty_ station, Zenon sat in her darkened quarters. The only light was from her zap-pad. On it was an image from the engagement party-the last photo ever taken of her and Sage together.

The door chime sounded. "Who is it?" Zenon said. "_It's Aunt Judy_," the voice said. "Lights," Zenon said. The lights brightened. Then turning to the door, Zenon called out, "Come in." The doors slid open, revealing Zenon's aunt, Judy Plank.

"Oh, Zee-doll, I'm so sorry about Sage," Judy said. "Thanks, Aunt Judy. Is Dasha here?" Zenon's adopted cousin, Dasha Plank, walked in behind Judy. She was dressed in black, out of respect for Zenon and the memory of Sage.

"Zenon, I'm so sorry," Dasha said as she hugged Zenon. "Thanks, Dasha," Zenon said. A computer voice called out, "_Incoming transmission from Nova Linda Cove for Zenon Kar,_" it said. "Put it through," Zenon said.

On her zap-pad, the last image of her and Sage was replaced by the live image of Proto Zoa. "_Zenon, I'm so sorry about Sage,_" he said. "Thanks, P.Z.," Zenon said.

A few hours later, Zenon was walking the corridors near the passenger docking bay when she heard a voice call out to her. "Zenon, is that you?"

Zenon wheeled around and saw Greg. "Greg?! Cetus-Lupeedus, what are you doing here?" Zenon said. "Well, I came to offer my condolences on Sage's death," Greg said. Zenon cocked an eyebrow. "Greg, you didn't have to come all the way here just to do that. You still had my zap-pad code. All you had to do was call me," she said.

Greg set his luggage down and looked at Zenon. "Well, you've got me," he said. "I made a mistake when I broke up with you nine years ago. I wanted to try to start again." Zenon looked at Greg, askance. "Start again? Gregory Karl Andrews, you broke my heart nine years ago," Zenon said. "You were the first boy I ever loved, either here or on Earth."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Greg said. "I was younger and, some would say, stupider, then. But, as I said, I want to try and start over."

Zenon started to cry. She ran away from where Greg stood, the tears she shed falling on the floor and marking her path behind her.

Moments later, Marjorie Hale, also known as Margie, saw Zenon run past. She was still crying. She turned to husband Bronley and wondered, "What's inky with her?" Then, she heard a voice call out, "Zenon! Wait!"

"GREG?!" Margie exclaimed as Greg ran past.

In the space pod docking bay, Zenon was strapping herself into her pod and was in the midst of the pre-ignition sequence when Greg knocked on the pod door. "Zee, I am serious about this. I wish I could go back in time and correct the mistakes I made nine years ago," Greg said. "But, I can't. All I can do is start over...if you're willing to."

Zenon looked out the pod window and saw Greg. He had an honest look on his face. "Pod, abort ignition sequence. Stand down," Zenon commanded. The pod's engines died down. She opened the door and looked at Greg.

"Greg, I am still mourning Sage. Give me a chance to lay him to rest, then we can talk," Zenon said.

Hours later, after Sage's funeral, Greg was in the mess hall, when Margie walked up to him. "Greg Andrews, how long has it been?" she said.

"About nine years-since your father came up here to co-administrate the spay stay," Greg said, gesturing for Margie to sit down in the booth across the table from him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Margie said. "Well, for one, I wanted to offer Zee my condolences on Sage's death. And second, I wanted to try and start over with her." Greg put an angry look on his face. "Margie, you made me break up with Zenon nine years ago when you convinced me that I couldn't maintain a long-distance relationship!"

"I was jealous of Zenon back then. But when we made first contact with the Zoans, I learned that Zenon was not an invader, not an attention-seeking sponge. She was a regular kid, like I was. I was _jealous_, Gregory," Margie said. "I just haven't had the chance to admit that until now."

Greg thought for a moment, then smiled. "Marge, I haven't seen you in a long time. To be honest, I don't believe you have changed. But, I have an idea how you can prove yourself. You helped break Zenon and I up. Now, to prove you've changed, you can help me and her get back together. Agreed?" Greg asked, his hand extended across the table.

"Agreed," Margie echoed, shaking Greg's hand.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Zenon IV: Second Chances_

Chapter 1

It has been one week since Sage's funeral. Every day at about 1200 hours, Greg, Margie, Dasha, Zenon's best friend Nebula Wade and her cousin Cassiopeia (we'll just call her "Cassie") met in Greg's quarters to discuss the latest developments in the plan to get Greg and Zenon back together.

"We still have nothing, then?" Greg said. Nebula and Margie nodded. "Every time we've tried to ask her how she's doing in getting over Sage's death, all she says is that she's still in mourning mode major," Nebula said.

"I have an idea," Dasha said. "Yes, Dasha?" Cassie said. "Why don't we ask Proto Zoa for help?" Dasha said. "Maybe he has a plan."

"That's a great idea, Dasha," Greg said. "Let's go. I had my pod sent up. It's in the docking bay."

Thirty minutes later, Greg's pod was on approach vector to Nova Linda Cove. Dasha punched Proto Zoa's comm code into the pod's communications system. The image of Danielle Bolton, Proto Zoa's wife as well as pop singer "Cosmic Blush," appeared on the comm display.

"_Hello, Bolton residence,_" Danielle said. "Hello, C.B. I'm Dasha Plank, and I am here on behalf of my adopted step-cousin Zenon Kar. I need to speak to your husband as soon as possible," Dasha said. Danielle's eyebrow cocked at Dasha's mentioning of Zenon.

"_Who is it, love?_" a voice from out of camera range said. "_There's a young blond-haired girl on the comm for you, Aidan,_" Danielle said. "_She said she is here on behalf of a Zenon Kar._"

"ZENON KAR?!?" the male voice said. "_I'll be right there._" Danielle looked at Dasha. "_You've grown up a lot in five years, Dasha_," Danielle said. "Losing a future cousin-in-law can do that to a girl," Dasha said.

"_I'll take this, Dani_," Proto Zoa said. "_Dasha! Long time, no see._" "Hello, P.Z. Listen, we need your help," Dasha said. "Please give us clearance to land." "_You've got it,_" Proto Zoa said.

As soon as the pod landed, Dasha smiled as Proto Zoa walked up to her. "Dasha, love, it's been too long," he said before hugging her. "It has indeed," Dasha said. "Proto Zoa, I'd like to introduce to you my friend, Greg Andrews."

"Are you the Greg Zenon dedicated 'Supernova Girl' to nine years ago?" Proto Zoa said. "Exactly," Greg said. "And I need your help. I'm trying to patch things up with Zenon-possibly even restart our romance from nine years ago."

"Uh, Greg, isn't it a little too soon to push Zee into another relationship so soon after Sage's death?" Proto Zoa said. "Maybe so," Greg said. "But still, I made a mistake nine years ago, and I have a chance to make right what once went wrong."

Dasha smiled at Proto Zoa. "Will you help us, Aidan?" Dasha said. "I have to help my friend," Proto Zoa said. "I'm in. So, what's the plan?" "That's what we were here to ask you, P.Z.," Greg said. "Maybe you have a few ideas."

"Well, I have a few ideas, Greg," Proto Zoa said. "I have been writing a new song for Zee. Maybe that might be Phase 1. Phase 2 will require the help of everyone. Dasha, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I'm thinking the Wonder Bus," Dasha said. "Exactly," Proto Zoa said. "Well then," Greg said. "Let's get to work."

Greg and Dasha got back in Greg's pod, while Proto Zoa walked back into his house. Half an hour later, Greg's pod and the Wonder Bus took off on the first phase of their mission to reunite two hearts bound by destiny but separated by time and jealousy.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Zenon IV: Second Chances_

Chapter 3

Zenon sat in an alcove and watched the stars out of the viewports. She tightly clutched a crystal necklace she wore, a present from Sage from shortly before he died.

Suddenly, a voice came on the comm. "_Zenon Kar to Civilian Dock 4. Zenon Kar to Civilian Dock 4, please._" Zenon took a deep breath, then stood and began the walk to Civilian Dock 4.

Once she arrived at the Civilian Dock waiting lounge, Zenon gasped when she saw the Wonder Bus on a monitor. The doors hissed open, revealing Proto Zoa.

"Proto Zoa? Cetus-Lupeedus, what the maelstrom are you doing here? Zenon said before hugging her idol and friend.

"Zee, I came to see how you were doing after Sage's death," Proto Zoa said. "That, and I wanted to try my latest song out on you."

"Did you write it?" Zenon asked. "Not entirely," Proto Zoa said. "_He_ helped." Proto Zoa gestured to Greg, who entered the waiting lounge behind Proto Zoa.

"Greg? You helped Proto Zoa write a song for me?" Zenon said. "Yes," Greg said. "As I said the day of Sage's funeral, I want to make up for the mistakes I made when I broke up with you nine years ago."

"Well, this is a good start," Zenon said. "I hope what else you have planned is just as good." "Oh, yeah. They're good," Greg said as Zenon led him and Proto Zoa out of the lounge.

After she heard the song, entitled "New Beginnings," she smiled at Greg. "That was a wonderful song, you two," Zenon said. "Thanks, love," Proto Zoa said. "But Greg deserves much of the credit."

"Oh?" Zenon said, turning to Greg. "Aidan needed the right inspiration to finish the song. He said that he didn't want to bother you, as you were still mourning Sage's death," Greg said.

"And you provided what he needed," Zenon said, a sly smile crossing her lips. "Well, I do what I can," Greg said, returning the smile. "So, how am I doing?"

"Well, let's just say that you and I might go to a holo-theater together, but we're not..." Zenon was interrupted by the door chime. "Who is it?" Zenon said.

"Florist, Ms. Kar," the voice on the other side of the door said. "I have a delivery for you." "Come in," Zenon said.

The doors opened, revealing a deliveryman with an enormous bouquet of flowers in his arms. "Check the card," Greg said. And so, Zenon did.

"'The gang and I chipped in to get you this,'" Zenon said, reading the card. "'I've always loved you, Zee, even after we broke up nine years ago. Will you be my ''Supernova Girl''-friend? Greg.'" Tears began to form in Zenon's eyes. She handed the bouquet to Proto Zoa, then ran out of her room.

Margie was the first to make contact with Zenon. "Zee, what lit up your thrusters?" Margie asked. "Greg...[sniff] Greg asked me to be his girlfriend," Zenon said through her tears. "And, did you say yes?" Margie asked.

"No," Zenon said. "Marg, I'm not sure what to do. I'm not so sure of anything anymore. I..." Zenon stopped talking when she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked over and saw that Nebula, who had joined Margie, held the vice grip.

"Zenon Astrid Kar, ever since I have known you, you have been the most sure-about-anything person I have ever known," Nebula said. "You were sure about Wyndham and Lutz. You were sure about the Zoans. You were sure about Selena."

"Well, that was before Sage died," Zenon said, wrestling free from Nebula's grip. "I was _sure_ that Sage was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was _sure_ that Sage and I would be together forever! Well, whomever or whatever caused that shuttle accident sure taught me the basic truth of life in space: NOTHING IS A SURE THING!!!"

Nebula then did something she thought she would never do: she cocked back her hand and slapped Zenon in the face. "_Shut up!!!_" Nebula screamed. "All of us have been working hard to bring you back to the way you were before Sage died. We all came up with the plan to have Proto Zoa write 'New Beginnings' for you. Well, it seems you're..."

Zenon rubbed her cheek where Nebula's palm made contact. "Neb, listen," Zenon said. "I was overwhelmed by everything—you all banding together to help me, P.Z.'s new song...but most of all, I was overwhelmed by Greg out and out asking me to be his girlfriend."

Zenon moved over to Nebula and put her hands on Nebula's shoulders. "Nebula, I am grateful for everything you have done for me," Zenon continued. "It might not have seemed like it a moment ago, but...I am. Will you ever forgive me?"

"On one condition, old friend," Nebula said as she hugged Zenon. "Name it," Zenon said. Nebula broke the hug, then looked into Zenon's boundless blue eyes as she said the condition. "You will march back into your quarters and say yes to Greg."

"I...Wait," Zenon said. "How did you know Greg is in my quarters?" "I have my ways," Nebula said. Zenon shook her head as she walked away.

Moments later, Zenon walked back into her quarters. "Sorry I ran out on you, Greg," she said. "No problem, Zenon," Greg said. "You were overwhelmed. Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, I just needed some time to make up my mind about this," Zenon said, "And, what did you decide?" Greg asked.

"I decided to ask a few old friends for some advice," Zenon said. "And they all told me to say—some more forceful than others—'Yes, Gregory Karl Andrews. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend.'"

Greg moved to hug Zenon. Then, the two lovers felt the gulf between them narrow until they passionately kissed. It was as if the previous nine years had not even occurred.

Later that day, in the mess hall, Dasha's jaw dropped when Nebula told her about how she slapped Zenon. "Well, did she go back and say yes to Greg's question?" Dasha asked as she heard the mess hall doors open.

Margie smiled. "Well, turn around and find out," she said. And so, Dasha did. She saw Zenon and Greg holding hands. And, most importantly, Zenon was wearing the clothes Dasha was used to seeing Zenon wearing.

"Looks like Zee isn't in mourning anymore," Nebula said.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Zenon IV: Second Chances_

Chapter 4

Six months have now passed since Zenon Kar and Greg Andrews resumed their long-dormant romantic relationship. In that time, Zenon was named executive officer of the station's civilian crew compliment, while Greg was hired to be the station's first-ever on-site teacher.

One day, Greg was grading papers when the door chime to his office sounded. "Who is it?" Greg asked. "_It's Dasha, Greg. I have something for you,_" Dasha said. "Come on in, Dasha," Greg said. The doors slid open, revealing Dasha.

"Hey, Dasha," Greg said. "So, what's up?" Dasha reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold-colored case. "It came," Dasha said as she handed Greg the case. Greg smiled as he opened the case. "So, what's the plan?" Dasha said as she sat in the chair across the desk from Greg.

"I'm going to take her to the holo-theater in the Entertainment Module tonight," Greg said. "They're showing Zenon's favorite movie—the cartoon _Anastasia_ from 1997, you know? After the movie, I'm going to do it."

"Well, good luck, Greg," Dasha said. "We're all rooting for you." As Dasha left, Greg closed the case. "Here's to new beginnings," he said as he took a sip from his teacup.

That night, Greg arrived at Zenon's quarters. He stood there for a moment before he rang the door chime, admiring the notation on her door-"Lieutenant Zenon Kar-Executive Officer, Civilian Compliment."

Finally, he did ring the chime. "_Who is it?_" Zenon said. "It's Greg, Zee," Greg said. "I'm here to take you to the movie." "_Come on in, Greg,_" Zenon said. "_I'll be right with you_." The doors slid open. "Love what you've done with the place since you made Civilian X.O.," Greg said.

"_Shows what you can do on command staff pay scale, _Mr. Andrews," Zenon said. "_So, where do you want to go after the show?_" "I was planning on hitting Nebula's new karaoke bar," Greg said as Zenon entered the living room, wearing a long black dress, with her hair tied up in a bun,

"Gregory, you know I can't sing worth a damn," Zenon said before she kissed Greg. "I know," Greg said, suppressing a slight chuckle. "That's why I'll be there, to sing at your side."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'll go with you," Zenon said. "But, if you mess up, I'll put you on report." Then, both Zenon and Greg started howling with laughter as they left Zenon's room.

After the movie, Zenon and Greg sat in a booth at Nebula's karaoke bar and watched as two of Zenon's subordinates made fools of themselves.

In her control booth, Nebula saw Zenon and Greg. Nebula had been told by Dasha what Greg was planning, so she had an idea on how to make the plan reality. "Wade to Lieutenant Kar and Mr. Andrews. You're wanted on the stage," she said into her microphone.

Greg took Zenon by the hand and led her to the stage. On a nearby bank of monitor screens, the audience could see Zenon and Greg step on stage. Finally, the name of the song that they would sing appeared on the screens: "Just Wanna Be With You."

After the song ended, the audience clapped. Greg turned to Zenon and smiled. "You weren't bad," he said. "Thank you," Zenon said. Then, Greg held up his hand. "Please, hold your applause, everyone. I have something to say," he added.

The audience fell silent. Greg then turned back to Zenon. "Zenon, these last six months with you have been more fulfilling than the last nine years without you," Greg said. "I love you so much, always have, and always will."

Greg reached into his pocket and withdrew the gold case he got from Dasha. Greg fell to one knee, opening the case in his hand as he did so. Zenon gasped when she saw the gold and diamond ring in the case.

"This is the endgame in the plans your friends and I made to bring you back after Sage Borealis died. I'm sure that, from the beyond, he is smiling as I ask you...Zenon Astrid Kar, will you marry me?" Greg asked.

For a moment, Zenon was frozen in shock and surprise as the moment sunk in. In her mind's eye, she stood on the beach where she and Sage shared their first kiss.

_Sage walked up to Zenon. "Hey, Zee doll," he said. "Sage! What's going on?" Zenon said. "I thought you were dead." "I am," Sage said. "I have risen from your memories so I can give you some important advice."_

_Sage—or rather, Zenon's memories of him—sat down on a nearby log. "You've moved on so much since I died," Sage said. "Yet, there is still one last obstacle you have to overcome before you've truly moved on."_

_Zenon sat down next to Sage. "And what is that obstacle?" Zenon asked. "You haven't let go of me," Sage said. "Even when you finally have a chance to be happy with your first, true, love, you still cling to me."_

_Zenon was silent. "It's all right to hold on to them, but there are times when you must leave the memories alone," Sage said. "Live in the moment, Zenon Kar. Be happy with Greg. I knew that when you talked to me about him, it was clear that you still had feelings with him."_

_Confident that she had Sage's blessing_, Zenon felt herself return to the waking world. Greg was still on one knee, the ring still in the case. Slowly, tears began to fall from Zenon's eyes. "Yes, Greg," she said. Greg sniffed back a few of his own tears as he took the ring out of the case and put it on Zenon's finger.

The next day, Zenon woke to hear her zap pad beeping. "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM BRONLEY HALE" was on the display. "Put it through," Zenon said. Bronley appeared. "_Lieutenant Kar, there is something I need to tell you as a friend,_" he said.

"Go ahead, Bronley," Zenon said. "_I just got a call from Doc Yagami. Margie's having a baby,_" Bronley said.

"Oh, congratulations, Bronley," Zenon said. Suddenly, advice she got from her mother during the first contact with the Zoans flooded back to her.

_"You know, when you're growing up and thinking about someday having kids of your own, you spend lots of time imagining all the things you want to show and teach them--all the ways you'll guide and mold them. But, I don't think anybody can possibly anticipate the thousands of things your children are going to teach you."_

"_Actually, Zenon, it seems I'm actually not the one to whom congratulations are to be given. There are rumours that you and Mr. Andrews got engaged at Nebula's bar last night,_" Bronley said, bringing Zenon out of her reverie. "_Are they true?_"

Zenon looked over at her bedside table and saw the gold case, the ring in it. "Yeah, Bronley. Yeah, they're true," Zenon said. "We're probably going to wait until Margie has the baby. You know how Margie wants to always be the first at anything."

"_All too well, Zenon_," Margie said, entering the picture. "What's wrong, Marge? You having a particular inky bout of morning sickness?" Zenon asked. Margie moaned, then said, "_Just wait until you have one in dry-dock, Zenon. Hale, out_."

The picture faded. Zenon smiled as she climbed out of her bed, then got dressed in her uniform. Then, she put Greg's engagement ring on her finger. She looked back at her zap pad and saw the last photo ever taken of her and Sage.

And for a fleeting moment, Zenon swore she could hear Sage clapping, then saying, "_Congratulations, my super-nova girl._" Zenon smiled, then exited her quarters and went to the control module to go to work.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Zenon IV: Second Chances_

Chapter 6

It has been one full year since Greg Andrews and Zenon Kar were engaged. In that time, Margie had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, which they named after the child's grandfather.

Zenon and Greg wanted to hold the wedding a week after Margie gave birth, but Margie respectfully requested—_demanded_, Zenon said in her journal—that she be allowed to regain her previously svelte figure after gaining some particularly inky baby fat.

In that time, Nebula and Cassie got married—Nebula to a back-up dancer for Microbe, Cassie to a college classmate. Even Dasha had a boyfriend, a fellow student in Greg's first period American History class.

Finally, the day of reckoning had arrived—Zenon and Greg's wedding day.

In Zenon's quarters, Nebula, Cassie and Dasha were doing Zenon's hair and nails, while Zenon's mother was giving her only daughter some last-minute advice.

"Zenon, I understand that, by the end of the day, you'll be Mrs. Greg Andrews," Astrid said. "But, always know that you'll always be my baby girl."

"Thanks, Mom," Zenon said. The door chime rang. "If you're not Greg, come in," Zenon added. The doors slid open to reveal Proto Zoa and Cosmic Blush.

"Aidan, Danielle, thank you for this stellanarious gown," Zenon said, indicating the wedding gown she wore. "No problem, Zee," Proto Zoa said. "It belonged to my mother, Gabriella, who wore it when she got married."

"President Bolton is your mother?" Zenon said. "And yet, you speak with a British accent. Why is that?"

"Well, love, it's like this," Proto Zoa said as he sat down. "Fifteen years ago, my father, Troy, was killed in an automobile accident in my true hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Mum and I moved to London to start over following Father's death. My father's last words will remain with me until the day I die, however."

"And they were?" Nebula said. "Well, before he died, Father was recounting the last thing he heard before the car hit him. Someone said to him, 'This will show Zenon Kar not to mess with me,'" Proto Zoa said.

"But I was only five years old and had just arrived here on the spay-stay at the time," Zenon said. "Who at that time would know my name?" "Only one person," Astrid said. "Parker Wyndham."

"How, Mom?" Zenon said. "It's possible Wyndham might have gotten a hold of a time machine or something, gone back in time and killed Mr. Bolton," Judy said.

"I have an idea," Zenon said after assimilating the information for a moment. "But, let's get back to wedding business for a moment. I'll tell Greg the whole story."

Zenon pressed a control on her zap-pad. "Lieutenant Kar to Command Deck. On my authority, transmit the following text message to the Zoans. Use all language forms and frequencies," Zenon said before writing a message.

Then, tapping the "Send" control, Zenon smiled. "P.Z., if my plan works, your father will live again. Consider this my ultimate 'thank you' for all you've ever done for me," Zenon said. "Your father deserves to see you become the success you have become."

Tears began to fall from Proto Zoa's face as he embraced Zenon. "Thank you, Zee," he said. The door chime rang again. "If you're not Greg..." Zenon said before the doors slid open, revealing Zenon's father.

"Everything's ready in the mess hall, Zenon," Mark said. "Let's go and get you married."

Zenon smiled, then linked arms with Mark and left her quarters.

In the mess hall, Greg stood with his groomsmen and General Hammond as the mess hall doors slid open, revealing Zenon. She looked angelic in the gown Proto Zoa lent her. As soon as Zenon reached the altar, Mark put Zenon's hand in Greg's and sat next to Astrid.

General Hammond smiled, then began the ceremony. "It is my honor to join this man and this woman in the eternal bonds of matrimony," he began. "But, before I continue, I have a few things to say about the bride."

"Ten years ago, I came aboard this station at the behest of then-President Chelsea Clinton to administer the military's interest in this station and its operations. At the time, Lieutenant Kar—soon to be Lieutenant Andrews—was just thirteen years old. I asked her to look after my daughter and do whatever Margie asked," Hammond continued.

"Later, Margie told me that Zenon had kidnapped her and took Margie to Earth. I eventually learned that Zenon had not kidnapped the mother of my beautiful grandson and that Zenon was right—that aliens had indeed contacted her and asked for her help."

"Since that incident, Zenon and I have built up a working relationship and friendship that has only grown and grown. That makes me very proud to oversee this ceremony," Hammond finished.

"Gregory Karl Andrews, do you take Zenon Astrid Kar to be your lawfully wedded wife-to share all the difficulties and the beauty that your lives will offer? Do you swear to keep her as your one and only love for however long you two live?" Hammond asked Greg.

Greg looked at Zenon's veil-covered face, then back to General Hammond. "I do, sir," Greg said. Hammond then turned to Zenon.

"Zenon Astrid Kar, do you take Gregory Karl Andrews to be your lawfully wedded husband-to share all the difficulties and the beauty that your lives will offer? Do you swear to keep him as your one and only love for however long you two live?" Hammond asked Zenon.

Zenon closed her eyes for a moment, heard the voice of Sage in her mind (_"It's all right to hold on to them, but there are times when you must leave the memories alone. Live in the moment, Zenon Kar. Be happy with Greg._"), smiled, then said, "I do. Very much so."

Hammond looked at the assembled audience, then said: "Gregory Karl Andrews and Zenon Astrid Kar, under the authority vested in me by the President and citizens of the United States of America, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Greg folded back Zenon's veil. The two lovers closed their eyes, then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The audience stood and applauded.

Hours later, the new Mr. and Lieutenant Andrews stood at the airlock to the Wonder Bus and smiled. "It's nice that Mr. Zoa is letting us borrow the Wonder Bus for our honeymoon," Greg said. "So, where are we headed?"

"Uh, Greg, it's not as much a matter of 'where' as it is a matter of 'when,'" Zenon said. She proceeded to explain what Proto Zoa had said to her before the wedding.

"You're serious," Greg said. "My husband, have you ever known me to be anything else?" Zenon said. "We need to go back in time and save Proto Zoa's…I mean Aidan's…father."

"So, how are we going to go back in time?" Greg asked. A rainbow-colored light flared in the viewports. Zenon and Greg looked over and saw a Zoan. A tendril of the Zoan's body lanced out and touched Zenon on the arm.

Zenon closed her eyes and nodded. "This Zoan will open a temporal anomaly, targeted three days before the death of Troy Bolton. It is about that time, Aidan said, that Parker Wyndham appeared and set up the accident that killed Mr. Bolton," Zenon said before the Zoan withdrew its arm and flied away to open the anomaly.

"Shall we go then, my wife?" Greg asked, gesturing to the open airlock. "Let's go indeed, my husband," Zenon said before kissing Greg and following him onto the Wonder Bus.

Five minutes later, the Wonder Bus sailed into the anomaly. Zenon Kar had begun her greatest adventure.

_So ends _Zenon IV: Second Chances.

_However, the adventure continues in _Zenon V: The Final Stellinarious Adventure.


End file.
